


Shut the hell up, Man Child.

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Blood Kink, M/M, No Sex, Underage Masturbation, triggers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew knew he was a little on the kinky side, but apparently him bleeding and thinking about Mr. Bollig got him hot. Really fucking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the hell up, Man Child.

**Author's Note:**

> so its not the same Shawzy/bollig high school short thing I wrote a couple days ago, but it is another one. different universe, same inapropro thoughts.
> 
> end notes for a little blood warning

Andrew ignores Saad's teasing, staring after Brandon as he leaves the shop. Andrew sighs slightly, looking at the door longingly, before turning his gaze to Saad.

"Shut the hell up, Man Child," Andrew says, flicking a straw wrapper at his friend.

Saad just laughs, mocking Andrew, and heads in the back to grab some more straws.

Brandon Bollig had captured Andrew's interest long before now. When Andrew was fourteen and still an acne riddled freshman in high school, he had a crush on his best friend, Brandon Saad. Andrew followed Saad through everything, including taking stupid classes. He signed up for this stupid Drama Class the school provided and was expecting some old bat that was crazy about theatre. Instead, he got Brandon Bollig, a small time child actor who Andrew instantly was intrigued by. Brandon was big and had muscles and a fucking beard and Andrew had never been attracted to older guys, but fuck him, Mr. Bollig was hot and anything Andrew felt for Saader was gone.

Andrew's a senior now, still acne riddled, but his voice has deepened some, so fuck nature, he's winning. He's got muscle on him, hockey finally giving him something besides scars, and Andrew likes to consider himself an attractive dude. Yet, whenever he gets around Bollig, all his mature charm, any that he had anyway, gets blown out of the window and he becomes the annoying douche bag his mom tells him he was when he was a pre-teen. Andrew can't even count the times Mr. Bollig has given him a detention because of the lip Andrew gave him during class.

"Stop fantasizing about our teacher," Saadrer interrupts Andrew's line of thought, bumping their hips together. "We have to close up soon."

Andrew gets back to his job, making sure everything is where it should be, checking to make sure everything closed and nothing will spoil, before he's pushing Saader around outside, the street lights providing little help in seeing in the darkness of the little suburb they're in. 

Saader waves good bye to him, yells at Andrew to not be late for school tomorrow, and then Andrew is alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Andrew scowls, his face red in rage. Mr. Bollig stands in front of him, glaring down at him, a vein in his forehead throbbing angrily.

"To the office. Now," Mr. Bollig grinds out, his eyes narrowing when Andrew doesn't get up.

"No! I didn't fucking mean to-"

"Watch your language, Shaw! To the office! Now!"

"Fucking fine!" Andrew bursts out, his scream high-pitched and loud. He sees Saader flinch slightly beside him, but pays him no mind as he storms out of the classroom. 

Andrew doesn't even contemplate going to the office, just stomps his way to the rarely used boys' bathroom on the third floor. He slams the door closed, his knuckles white, and he turns the lock on the old door, grinding his teeth. He paces around the room, his steps heavy, and he just remembers in time to check to see that no one is in the bath room with him before he's punching a mirror. Andrew has never fought that viciously with Mr. Bollig, a screaming match to go down in school history.

His hand is tensing up in pain, warm blood slowly slipping out of the newly formed gash. Andrew's breathing heavily, his nose flaring, and his vision is white with frustration. Everything is building up, his frustration of messing up again, his stupid crush on his stupid teacher, every single stress is building up in his life. He starts to think of Mr. Bollig and all the pent up frustration that is directed at him and suddenly he has his cock out of his pants and he's stroking himself furiously.

The blood on his hand is slicking his way, a morbid wet sound fills the air, Andrew's hand moving quickly. Andrew knew he was a little on the kinky side, but apparently him bleeding and thinking about Mr. Bollig got him hot. Really fucking hot. 

He curses when he starts to feel the sting and pull of the blood slowly drying. He speeds up his pace, his cock twitching and throbbing in his grasp. Pre-cum leaks onto his hand and suddenly an image of Mr. Bollig fucking him, his hair a mess and his lip bleeding from Andrew biting it, and his mind goes silent before exploding, his cum dribbling over his hand.

Andrew searches for the sink, his breathing has turned into grunts and soft pants. He looks down at his cock, his hand still wrapped around it, covered in his blood. He stares blankly for a couple of moments before gently cleaning himself off with soap and water from the sink. He catches a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror and he sees his eyes, his pupils blown wide and his face red from exertion.

Andrew tucks himself back into his pants and he slowly drags himself out of the bathroom. He heads to the office, his mind as confused as his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> like idk I wanted Andrew masturbating in a bathroom to teacher!Bollig and then blood got involved and I didn't try to stop it.
> 
> warning: JSYK the blood part isn't long or particularly gorey, but it does involve an underage character masturbating while bleeding. with his blood. so yeah, that's a thing.


End file.
